


Kangen itu Sederhana

by ariare



Series: Edisi Re-Publish [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Klise, M/M, OOC, Romance, alay, another alay thing again from me, viva 6918!!! #heh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan <em>drabble</em> (atau <em>ficlet</em>?) yang diilhami dari <em>quote</em> milik Merry Riana yang saya <em>copas</em> dari status kakak saya dengan sedikit modifikasi(?) pada <em>quote</em> bagian terakhir. Iseng sih buatnya, mana udah hampir setengah tahun mojok di netbook nggak selesai-selesai dan baru selesai hari ini karena saya sedang ada mood U_U. Oya, <em>disclaimer quote</em>: Merry Riana dan <b>happy 691869’s Day</b> :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kangen itu Sederhana

**Author's Note:**

> [Edisi Re-Publish. Publish Date: 7 Agustus 2012]
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! by Akira Amano.**

_Kangen itu sederhana. Ketika hati bersatu tapi tubuh terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu._

* * *

 

**_Trang!_ **

**_Clang!_ **

Suara dua buah benda metal terdengar beradu di udara. Suara “ _kufufu~_ ” dan “ _kamikorosu_ ” pun tak ayal juga terdengar bergantian di sela-sela bunyi benda metal yang beradu tersebut. Sementara itu, di sekitar dua makhluk yang sedang sibuk menubrukkan senjata mereka—benda metal—tersebut, terlihat kertas-kertas bertebaran, perabotan berantakan, dan buku-buku berjatuhan. Singkat kata—porak poranda.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau orang itu datang, pasti, ruangan bernama Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan akan jadi sangat berantakan dan seperti kapal pecah. Dan itu membuat sang bawahan dari si pemilik ruangan kerepotan. Yah, karena, pada akhirnya, Tetsuya Kasukabe—sang bawahan—lah yang akan membereskan kekacauan tersebut. Kasihan.

“Kufufu~ kekuatanmu masih tidak berubah dari dulu, ya, Hibari Kyouya- _kun_ ~” ucap sang pemegang benda metal dengan tiga mata tajam di salah satu ujungnya—Rokudo Mukuro. Seringai terlukis di bibirnya.

“Diam kau, Herbivora, atau … _kamikorosu_.” Sahut si pemegang benda metal satunya—Hibari Kyouya. Tonfa metal tergenggam erat di tangannya. Ia pun mulai menerjang rivalnya itu lagi.

 ** _Clang_**.

Tertahan; untuk kesekian kalinya. Serangan tonfa ditahan oleh _trident_.

“Tsk.”

“Kufufu~ Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku, Kyouya- _kun_ ~” ucap Mukuro.

“Diam kau, Nanas!” sergah si lelaki berambut hitam itu.

“Kufuf—ah, sudah waktunya. Aku harus kembali, Kyouya,” ucap lelaki dengan model rambut nanas itu dengan senyum tipis—bukan seringai.

“Sebelum kau pergi, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu.” Ucap Hibari sambil menurunkan tonfanya.

Menaikkan alis, “apa, Kyouya?”

“Bisa tidak, kita bertarung lebih dari satu jam.” Kata-kata bernada pertanyaan—meski lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan itu—terlontar dari bibir sang prefek Nami Chuu.

Menarik bibir ke atas, “batasanku hanya satu jam, Kyouya. Tubuhku masih berada di Vendice. Kau harus bersabar untuk bertemu denganku, kufufu~”

“Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya ingin kita bertarung lebih dari satu jam.” Tandas Hibari tegas. Matanya memicing sedikit.

“Itu sama saja, Kyouya. Bertarung denganku sama saja dengan bertemu denganku kan,” ujar Mukuro lagi. Trident-nya mulai menjadi kumpulan kabut tipis yang kemudian menghilang. Lelaki berambut biru gelap itu berjalan mendekat ke arah sang prefek. Sementara yang berambut hitam, hanya diam tanpa membalas kata-kata sang ilusionis.

“Oya oya, ternyata kau merindukanku, ya, Kyouya- _kun_?” goda Sang Kabut yang secara mendadak sudah—melingkari pinggang Sang Awan.

“Siapa juga yang merindukanmu, Nanas bodoh!” kepalan tangannya—yang ingin ia hadiahkan ke arah perut sang ilusionis—tertahan oleh tangan orang tersebut. Dari pinggang ke tangan. Gesit.

“Mau apa ka—”

“Aku pasti akan segera kembali, Kyouya,” potong Mukuro dengan nada pelan.

Hibari terhenti dan sedikit melebarkan matanya. Sejenak, ia merasakan sedikit rasa perih di dadanya. Perih dan—mengiris hati.

“Aku akan kembali dengan tubuh asliku; tubuh yang tidak terpisah jarak dan waktu denganmu. Lalu, aku akan segera menemuimu, dan—”

Bibirnya sejenak menukik ke atas. Seringai terukir sempurna di wajah uhuktampannya.

“Aku bisa menggigitmu sampai mati, Rokudo Mukuro.” Sambung Hibari kemudian. Mukuro melebarkan seringainya sementara badannya mulai berubah menjadi kabut yang kemudian menghilang.

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tonfanya. Menyadari bahwa jarak dan waktu memisahkannya untuk bertarung dan bertemu dengan Rokudo Mukuro. Ia kesal, dan ia benci. Ia kesal; waktunya untuk bertarung—dan bertemu—dengan sang rival begitu cepat. Ia benci; ketika ia sadar sebuah afeksi herbivora mendadak muncul dalam benaknya. Sungguh bukan Karnivora sekali itu.

Sebuah afeksi yang selalu muncul kala sang ilusionis tidak muncul. Sebuah afeksi yang membuatnya terlihat seperti Herbivora. Sebuah afeksi yang seharusnya tidak ia punya—karena itu hanya milik para Herbivora saja.

Sebuah afeksi akibat jarak dan waktu yang terpisah antara dirinya dan Rokudo Mukuro. Sebuah afeksi bernama—

“ _Kamikorosu_ , Rokudo Mukuro.”

—rindu.

* * *

_Kangen itu sederhana. Ketika si dia terlihat dimana-mana: di kaca, di TV, di jalan … walaupun ternyata hanya bayangannya._

* * *

 

Saat itu Hibari sedang menandatangani laporan di ruangannya seperti biasa. Seperti biasa juga, ia akan merasa bosan dan malas, karena harus menandatangani laporan yang tingginya hampir mencapai kepalanya.

Begitu sepi, tenang, dan terkendali. Hanya kicauan Hibird yang senantiasa memanggil nama majikannya, atau sesekali menyenandungkan Namimori Anthem dengan suaranya yang _unyu_ (?).

Kembali ke Hibari yang sedang menandatangani laporan. Semuanya masih terkendali dengan baik. Hingga saat ia menandatangani laporan yang ke delapan belas—

“Kufufu~”

Suara apa itu?

Terdengar horor, abnormal, dan aneh. Berbeda sekali dengan suara Hibird yang _unyu_ tadi.

Hibari menghentikan pergerakan tangannya sejenak. Suara tawa khas itu. Suara tawa yang selalu membuat napsu membunuhnya bangkit. Suara tawa yang membuatnya ingin sekali merobek mulut pemilik tawa itu agar tidak tertawa seperti itu lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hibari kembali berkutat pada laporan di mejanya lagi; mengabaikan suara tawa abnormal itu. Beberapa menit setelah ia kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya—

“Kufufufu~”

**_TRAK!_ **

Hibari melempar tonfanya di belakang tubuhnya dan di depannya. Kelabunya menyipit; mencari seseorang yang telah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat di atas tadi sambil mungkin sedang menyeringai sekarang. Memandang sekeliling; tapi yang ia temui hanya kenihilan belaka.

“Tsk.”

Mendecak, ia lalu mengambil kedua tonfanya. Dan ketika ia mengambil tongkat yang satunya—

“Kufufufufu~”

Hibari langsung mengayunkan tonfanya ke belakang, dan—

—nihil lagi. Mata tajam Hibari memandang sekitar. Ia yakin, telinganya tidak sakit dan pendengarannya baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa ia mendengar tawa abnormal yang entah kenapa “fu”-nya bertambah satu terus itu, sementara ia tidak melihat wujudnya?

Mungkin karena ia terlalu sering mendengarnya. Jadi suara itu selalu terngiang di telinganya.

Tunggu! Kenapa dia selalu terngiang tawa abnormal itu? Terngiang tawa dan terbayang seringai pemiliknya? Kenapa?

Mungkin karena rindu. Rindu bisa membuat semua yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.

* * *

_Kangen itu sederhana. Ketika waktu menjajah pikiran kita, sehingga 1 jam berpisah terasa seperti 1 tahun._

* * *

 

**08.00**

“Hei, Kyoya,”

“…”

“Apa kau tahu, bertemu denganmu selama satu menit sudah seperti satu jam bagiku, kufufu,” kata lelaki yang sedang duduk di sofa itu sambil tertawa kecil khas dia.

“Dan satu jam bertarung denganmu seperti satu menit.” Tidak disangka, si lelaki berambut hitam itu membalas ucapan lelaki yang duduk di sofa tadi. Sementara yang tadi dibalasi, melebarkan matanya sedikit; tidak menyangka.

“Kufufu, dan satu jam di Vendicare terasa seperti satu tahun, Kyoya.” Lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya. Sementara yang duduk di kursi yang lain, hanya menatap lelaki berambut biru yang berdiri itu dengan tatapan tajamnya—tidak membalas lagi. Yang mengenakan seragam Kokuyo itu lalu melangkah perlahan; mendekati sang prefek Nami Chuu yang tengah menatapnya tajam seperti elang. Berhenti tepat di depan meja sang Karnivora, lelaki itu lalu membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang dagunya. Kelabu bertemu biru azure dan merah bertuliskan kanji angka enam. Keduanya terdiam.

“Ne, Kyouya. Aku—” pemuda beriris dwiwarna itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. “—” Lanjutnya kemudian. Mendadak ia merasakan sebuah benda metal tepat di lehernya ditambah tatapan tajam tepat di depan manik biru-merah-nya.

“Cepat bebas.” Ucap si pemuda berambut hitam. Sementara yang di depannya hanya menyeringai seperti biasa. Ia tahu, pasangannya itu akan berucap seperti itu. Dan ia cukup menyukai ketika dua kata itu keluar dari bibir tipis Kyoya-nya.

“Tenang saja, Kyouya,” tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan sang prefek yang menggenggam erat salah satu tonfanya. “Aku pasti akan bebas, kufufu,” lelaki ilusionis itu lalu menurunkan tangan kanan sang prefek. “Dan aku akan bisa..” tangan kanannya lalu meraih pipi pucat sang karnivora, menariknya, dan—

“..bersamamu terus.”

—menciumnya.

Dan perlahan, tubuh ilusionis itu menghilang seiring dengan hilangnya sentuhan lembut di bibir Hibari. Manik kelabu yang sempat agak melebar sedikit itupun kembali ke ukuran semula. Ia tahu. Ia tahu, bagaimanapun juga semua itu hanya ilusi; tak lebih. Dan bagaimanapun juga, Hibari mengakui, bertemu dengan Mukuro selama setengah jam saja, menurutnya sangat cepat sekali. Rasanya hanya sekitar tiga menit saja tadi. Lelaki berambut hitam itu lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruangannya.

**08.30**

Yeah. Setengah jam tepat. Ia lalu duduk kembali ke kursinya. Melirik ke beberapa kertas di mejanya, ia lalu mencoba membaca kertas-kertas yang merupakan laporan dari beberapa klub sekolahnya—yang mungkin tidak cukup berguna menurutnya—itu. Ia lalu membaca dan memilah beberapa laporan yang menurutnya cukup berguna. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia lalu melirik kembali jam d dindingnya.

**08.45**

Ohshied. Hibari ingin sekali melempar tonfaya ke jam dinding tersebut. Ini jamnya yang aneh, jamnya yang rusak, atau ia saja yang merasa aneh? Kenapa ketika ia bertarung atau sekedar bertemu dengan ilusionis itu terasa cepat, sementara saat ilusionis itu tidak ada, kenapa begitu lambat? Kenapa?

* * *

_Kangen itu sederhana. Ketika kita seperti berjalan di padang gurun tanpa tahu kapan akan bisa bertemu dengan oasis pelepas dahaga._

* * *

Bosan. Ya, Rokudo Mukuro sedang bosan. Karena itulah ia ke sini; tempat favoritnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Menghilangkan kebosanan di sini adalah dengan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang prefek yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di mejanya—yang ternyata sedang tidak berminat untuk bertarung—dengan mata heterokromia-nya—yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Terkadang, memperhatikan karnivora terkuat Nami Chuu itu merupakan kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Meskipun yang diperhatikan mengabaikannya, atau paling maksimal memberinya tatapan mematikan seperti saat ia datang tadi.

Menurutnya, di Vendice itu sudah seperti di gurun pasir. Bedanya hanya rasanya; dingin. Dan ia jarang sekali menemukan oasis berupa kehangatan. Yah, kehangatan dari lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di kursinya itu. Toh, dia hanya sanggup keluar dalam bentuk ilusi hanya sesaat saja. Selebihnya, ia habiskan dalam penjara akuarium yang dingin itu.

Tapi, sayang. Oasis-nya sekarang seperti fatamorgana. Iya, dia ‘kan diabaikan.

“Kyoya,”

Kelabu mendelik sesaat.

“Mau memelukku?”

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Ucapan ilusionis itu tenggelam dalam kebisuan di antara dia dengan sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Diabaikan lagi haha.

“Oya, jadi Kyouya tidak mau memelukku, hm?”

Masih diam. Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu masih tetap mengabaikan makhluk ber-personifikasi nanas biru berjalan itu. Tangannya masih sibuk menarikan penanya di kertas-kertas apalah itu. Sementara makhluk di depannya terlihat sedikit merengut. Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi, Mukuro lalu berjalan perlahan ke depan.

“ _Ne_ , Kyoya?” lelaki berambut biru itu berhenti tepat di depan si rambut hitam. Diabaikan lagi, ilusionis berambut biru itu lalu menunduk—membuat ketinggiannya setara dengan sang prefek yang masih duduk dan mengabaikannya dari tadi. “Kau dingin sekali,”

Kelabu itu tetap mengabaikan.

“Mungkin, kalau dengan pemuda manis bernama Tsunayoshi itu, aku akan merasa lebih hangat, kufufu,” katanya sambil menegakkan kembali badannya sementara manik heterokromia-nya melirik ke arah orang yang ternyata masih melakukan aktivitasnya sebelumnya.

Mendecih, lelaki berambut biru itu menepuk seragamnya yang berwarna hijau itu. “Kufufu, sudah mau jam pulang. Mungkin lebih baik aku menemuinya seka—” dan sejenak biru azure dan merah darah itu membulat berikut dengan ucapannya yang mendadak tercekat.

Hangat menjalar di punggungnya. Melirik ke belakang, surai raven tertangkap di kedua bola mata berbeda warnanya. Senyum pun terukir. Ia benar-benar menyukai ini. Menurutnya lucu saja, mendapati lelaki yang sedari tadi digodanya, kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hibari melepaskan pelukannya. “Sudah cukup. Sekarang, cepat kau pergi.” Ucapnya dengan nada menyuruh. “Ah, dan jangan temui dia.” Tambahnya kemudian sambil berbalik kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Senyum terkulum di bibir pemuda yang lainnya. “Kufufu, kadang-kadang kau manis juga, Kyouya.” Katanya kemudian sementara tubuhnya memudar perlahan layaknya kabut—seperti biasa. Sementara yang mengenakan seragam hitam hanya diam—tak membalas. Meski terkesan dingin, Mukuro tetap menyukai lelaki yang menyandang gelar Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori Middle School itu. Tetap, selalu, dan selamanya akan menyukainya.

* * *

_Kangen itu sederhana. Aku. Kamu. Bertemu. Bukan dalam bentuk palsu ataupun dalam bentuk semu._

* * *

Berdiri membisu. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu berdiri tanpa bersuara di depan sofa yang tidak ada indah-indahnya. Di sekelilingnya terlihat beberapa benda yang juga tidak ada bagus-bagusnya; penerangannya remang-remang pula. Sepi, kosong, dan suram. Begitulah kesan tempat itu. Yah, karena sedari tadi tidak ada suara manusia satupun di tempat itu, dan jikalau ada, mungkin si lelaki yang tadi berdiri di sana akan langsung menghabisinya.

Kembali ke lelaki tadi. Dua buah benda metal tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya. Iris kelabunya memandang sekitarnya dengan datar namun tajam. “Tsk.” Sebuah decihan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya setelah ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang, dan sepertinya, yang ia cari—bisa dilihat, tidak ada.

Yah, kecewa, deh.

Tidak. Mendadak, rasa itu ia tepis kala ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang—bukan ilusi. Senyum—atau tepatnya seringai—terukir dengan jelas di bibirnya.

 _Clang_.

“Kufufu, siaga seperti biasa, Hibari Kyouya- _kun_ ,” ucap yang datang tiba-tiba dengan trident di kedua tangannya yang sedang menubruk tonfa metal si rambut raven.

“ _Kamikorosu_ , Rokudo Mukuro.” Balas yang membawa tonfa sambil menarik tonfanya dan melompat ke belakang.

“Oya oya, dengan senang hati.” Balas yang berambut biru itu dengan nada main-main. Dan kemudian, suara benda metal yang bertubrukkan mulai menggema di dalam ruangan itu beserta suara ‘kufufu’ dan ‘ _kamikorosu_ ’ yang mewarnai konversasi antara kedua orang yang di dalam. Suara yang nyata dan asli, berikut dengan bentuknya. Bukan bentuk semu atau palsu. Karena ini adalah Rokudo Mukuro yang asli. Rokudo Mukuro yang selalu ditunggu oleh Hibari Kyoya untuk digigit sampai mati. Rokudo Mukuro yang telah membuat Hibari Kyoya merasa terjatuhkan harga dirinya. Rokudo Mukuro yang selalu membuat Hibari Kyoya menunggu dan menunggu. Menunggu dengan segala rasa marah, kesal, dan … rindu yang beradu dalam kalbu yang kini bisa ia lampiaskan seutuhnya.

Karena rindu itu sederhana. Hibari Kyoya. Rokudo Mukuro. Bertemu.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**[07082012]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih. :)


End file.
